Until The Day I Die
by MakeSconesNotWar
Summary: Prussia and the Holy Roman Empire were close during the renaissance. When Holy Rome died, Prussia took it the hardest. Years later, Prussia is convinced Germany is Holy Rome, but Germany won't hear it. Whatever the case. Prussia will do anything to protect his brother. He promised.


******Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Hetalia. If I did, do you honestly think I would need to post a story on here instead of publishing it in the manga itself. This story is based off of a Youtube video by VandettACosplay [link: watch?v=HZX5Ws9K85w]. (I swear I'm not trying to steal the idea. Don't sue me. They're just my favourite Hetalia cosplay group and "Until The Day I Die" is my favourite CMV.)**

* * *

_Prussia spotted Holy Rome under a tree, seated at the trunk reading a book. He made his way over, crouching in front of him. _

_"What are you reading?" he asked._

_His little brother glanced up from his book. He did not reply._

_Seeing this, Prussia playfully pushed on his knee, causing the boy to push his back with his foot._

_After a few minutes of Holy Rome reading his book, Prussia stood. "Wanna take a walk?"_

_He glanced up, nodding when he knew his brother would not relent. He smiled as he was offered a hand, not letting go, even after they stood. Prussia and him walked through the garden, pausing when Holy Rome stopped walking._

_"Hey, Prussia?"_

_He looked down. "Yeah?"_

_"Do... Do you promise you'll always be my brother?"_

_Prussia's eyes filled with curiosity before he smiled down at him, raising a hand to his own heart and drawing an 'X' over it with his finger as he stated, "I promise."_

_Holy Rome matched his elder brother's smile before he hugged him tightly. Prussia returned the hug, wondering what quite brought on the question._

Prussia snapped out of the memory to find himself sitting on the arm of his brother's couch, watching him read a book. He reminded him so much of the Holy Roman Empire. He had questioned West about it before, but he stated he had no idea what Prussia was talking about.

As he watched his brother, another memory flashed in his mind. One of the many memories of him spotting Holy Rome reading a book in the garden. Prussia came up behind him and rapped his arms around his neck, laughing as his little brother fell backwards.

As the flashback cleared, he stared intently at Germany. Holy Rome reading a book flashed in his mind. "Do you remember your childhood, West?"

Germany turned to his brother, eyes leaving the book. "I have told you many times I don't." His eyes returned to the book, ignoring his brother.

Prussia turned his head towards the wall, staring for a few seconds before he hopped off of the arm of the couch, walking towards the kitchen. "I need a beer," he muttered quietly.

* * *

_Prussia and Holy Rome were at the library, both looking for certain books. As Prussia was reading his own, he spotted Holy Rome coming down the same hall. He smiled, raising a hand in a high-five. Holy Rome spotted this and smiled as well, lifting his hand to meet his older brothers before they both returned to their books, continuing in the same direction as before._

He snapped out of the old memory. They were at a library again, West needing to check out some books.

Prussia glanced up to see Germany walking towards him. He smirked, thinking this might work. He held his hand up for a high-five, believing West would raise his as well.

He was wrong. His brother passed him by, not sparing him even a glance. Prussia paused mid-step, hand faltering as he held it in the air.

* * *

_They were in a church. Today was a special day for the young Holy Roman Empire. Prussia was bestowing a Maltese cross to him, the same kind he always wore around his neck. He was happy, very happy. He could not express it yet, though._

_His elder brother lowered the necklace onto his neck slowly, clasping it in the back once it was done._

Prussia returned from the memory to find himself staring at his younger brother. Again. This time, though, he was asleep. 'He looks so young when he's asleep,' Prussia thought. 'A lot like Holy Rome...'

* * *

_Holy Rome and Prussia were having an argument. He can't remember what exactly it was over, but it was harsh. And loud. After a few minutes of this, Prussia threw his hands in the air, storming off, not seeing Holy Rome reach out to him._

_He continued walking until he heard a dreadful sound. A sound so terrible, Prussia never wanted to hear it again in his lifetime. He turned around, spotting Holy Rome crying into his hands. He rushed back, kneeling down to gather the boy in his arms._

_Prussia leaned back, smiling at the saddened eyes, which held a question. 'You aren't mad?' He made the gesture he used whenever he promised his little brother something. He traced a 'X' over his heart, stating the words, "I promise." He could never stay mad at him. Ever._

They were having another argument. West had confronted him about how many times he asked about his childhood and how many times he compared him to the (supposedly) dead empire.

Prussia retaliated, stating Germany was, in fact, the Holy Roman Empire, forgetting his memories when France had attempted to kill him.

He stepped closer to his brother, wrapping a hand around his throat and pushing him against the wall. Blue met red as West muttered three words that near broke Prussia's heart. "I hate you."

He swallowed, attempting to get some air through his throat and to his burning lungs. He muttered two words in return after a second. "Remember when..." It was left unfinished as Prussia could not say another word from lack of air.

Germany continued looking into his eyes before he shook his head and released his brother's throat from his grasp. He walked away, Prussia looking after him with a sorrowful expression.

He could never stay mad at his little brother, no matter what he did to him.

* * *

_Holy Rome stumbled and fell to the ground, wounds on fire. Where was his big brother? Prussia promised he'd always be there if he needed him, but where was he now?_

_The man in question was rushing through the woods, as fast as possible, attempting to reach his brother in time. He had his sword at the ready, prepared to kill the bastard that hurt his brother._

_Holy Rome stared at the ground, supported by his arms. He heard footsteps, far to slow and relaxed to be his brothers. France was back to finish the job. He knew this. He just wished he could see his brother again. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Prussia._

_Prussia emerged from the woods, pausing in shock as he watched France pull Holy Rome to his feet, take out his bloodied sword, and stab him in the torso. He pulled his word out, spotting Prussia and smirking, before walking off, leaving his victim to die._

_The shock wore off right as Holy Rome was stabbed. He ran over to him, kneeling in front of him once he reached him. He placed he boy on his lap, soothing him and saying it will be alright._

_He didn't believe him. He knew he was going to die. He didn't have much time. He needed to tell his brother something. Anything!_

_ He looked up at his brother, smiling and mouthing 'I promise' as he made an 'X' over his wound, before the hand went limp._

_Prussia stared wide-eyed at the limp hand. Not believing he was dead. He couldn't be! This was impossible! He looked up at the sky, the most bloodcurdling scream he'd ever heard leaving his throat. _

_As he clutched Holy Rome's limp body, thoughts flashed mercilessly through his mind. He promised he would protect him, be there for him, be with him forever. He promised! But he failed those promises. He failed Holy Rome. How could he ever forgive himself..._

Prussia and Germany were calmly walking through a field. The same field as where... No, Prussia wouldn't think about that. He would just walk with West, happy he was even alive to walk with him.

As they were walking, Prussia spotted something in the trees. He thought it might have been an animal at first, but upon closer inspection, he realized it was, in fact, a soldier. His gun was aimed at Germany.

Once he realized what would happen if he did nothing, Prussia ran forward towards his brother. He pushed his brother out of the way as the gun fired. The bullet pierced his skin, going through his torso. Blood spattered as he fell to the ground in pain.

West turned immediately, pulling out his gun and firing a shot, hitting the soldier in the head. He hadn't realized what had happened to his brother.

"Until the day I die, I spill my heart for you," Prussia whispered hoarsely, alerting his brother of his injury.

Germany turned slowly spotting Prussia on the ground. His blood has stained the ground below him, turning it a dirty crimson red. Germany shook his head in disbelief, running to Prussia and kneeling next to him. He flipped him carefully onto his back, pulling him into his lap.

Prussia made complaints as pain shot through his body. He could taste blood on his lips and in his mouth.

West's voice ringed in his ears, telling him to stay with him, to open his eyes. Prussia chuckled mentally. 'The positions are reversed,' he thought. As he looked up at his brother's panicked eyes, he realized he must say something to calm him. He smiled slightly, pain still written on his features. "I'll always be with you, West," he whispered. As cheesy goodbyes went, this ranked at the top. This almost caused Prussia to chuckle. "I promise." He raised his finger to his torso, creating an 'X' over the wound. Over his heart. This was a promise he intended to keep.

Germany watched the hand go limp, memories surging through his mind of the times he had seen his brother promise him something. Memories of his childhood, his long forgotten childhood.

Panicked, he shook his brother, calling his name in the hopes this was all a sick joke and that he was actually alive. In hopes he would drag him to a bar and have a drinking contest with some cocky bastard or flirt with some of the bar-goers.

After a few minutes of repeating his name and shaking him, reality hit him. His brother was dead. His older brother the one who raised him, was dead.

A heartbreaking scream left his throat. He couldn't be dead. He. Could. Not. Be. Dead! Prussia promised him!

Germany hugged his brother's limp body close. He promised...

* * *

As Germany returned home from his brother's funeral, he found a disk on the table. It was labeled to him. He knew he hadn't left this out when he left...

He picked it up, walking towards living room and placing it in the DVD player his brother had bought.

A white wall appeared on screen, along with a familiar man in a white shirt. He was wearing a cross so familiar, Germany knew exactly who it was. The man lifted his hand to his heart, making an 'X' over his heart.

Prussia smiled through the screen, reminding Germany just of the promise he made.

A promise he fully intended to keep.

* * *

**A/N: Post a review if you enjoyed. I love reading what you all think. I hope I did the video some justice... Now, I must go wipe my tears because that was a tad emotional for me to write.**


End file.
